


study into tony stark

by stxvetony



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, i love tony with all my heart, i will die with my baby, tony stark deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxvetony/pseuds/stxvetony
Summary: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. or maybe he’s just tony stark, and that’s all he ever needs to be.





	study into tony stark

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a repost of a tumblr thing i wrote like 2 weeks ago. thanks for reading and comments + kudos are greatly appreciated :)

_ be their hero, be their monument, be their angel, be anything you need to be, or be none of it, you don’t owe this world a thing, you never did _

 

Tony Stark is so much more than a couple of names thrown as a label to consume his whole persona. He’s a hero, born from working of a dark cave, built up scrap by scrap. He saves people, sure. At least, that’s what he’s told. The earth’s mightiest heroes, have him on call, they ask him for help, for making new tech, for helping with threats, and sometimes even, they talk to him, treat him as if he is someone they consider a true friend, perhaps even family. And sure, Tony saves people, saves the world from the nuke in New York City, saved people when Ultron tried to wreck havoc everywhere. But Ultron didn’t really count, Tony built that after all, and well, Tony would call saving New York City more of a death wish by himself. Tony saves people, he helps people, but being a hero for everyone else to toss their problems onto, it’s so fucking  _ exhausting _ sometimes. 

__

Tony Stark is a billionaire, a monument, a public figure in front of everyone around the world. But being a public figure is so goddamn draining sometimes. He’s expected to keep up a certain image of himself, an image in which he can easily brush off anything, in which he is raised on some sort of pedestal for the paparazzi, competitors, and ordinary people to look at, to judge at, to marvel at. Sure, Tony Stark fits into this image perfectly, after all, he was raised to fulfill this role every since he was young. He can easily fit into one of his many masks, easily throw a smirk at reporters, naturally talk about his tech in the most extravagant way possible. But sometimes, Tony wishes he could be  _ real _ , show people that he is so much more than just some rich guy who oversees a big tech company. 

__

Tony Stark has learned how to be a doormat to other people. That’s not to say he doesn’t argue with others, god knows how many times Tony has found himself in the midst of a heated argument with Pepper or Steve. But the amount of people who blame him, for Ultron, for every miniscule thing that has ever happened, for every person that may have been killed in a battle, (after all, Tony can’t save everyone no matter how hard he tries), Tony learns the best way to please everyone. He learns how to tailor his choices to fit the satisfaction of the public, he learns how to place all the blame on himself. It’s not right, and it’s not easy, but Tony has been constantly forced to do so, because, well, everyone wants him to be someone he can’t. 

__

But Tony Stark doesn’t need to,  _ shouldn’t  _ need to do any of this. Tony Stark isn’t just a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Tony Stark shouldn’t have to live his life as someone who caters to everyone around him. Tony Stark is human, has flaws, but also has abilities, has traits in which makes him exceptionary. He doesn’t own the world a picture of him for them to use and spread around in the media, Tony Stark should be able to simply live, love people,  _ rely _ on people even though he’s portrayed as a strong, unyielding force. All Tony Stark needs to be is himself, because underneath all his layers, that’s all he truly is. He doesn’t need to be someone else, because well, Tony Stark is more than good enough as simply, Tony Stark, nothing less, nothing more. 

__   
  


**Author's Note:**

> [say hi on tumblr!](https://stxvetony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
